


safe inside

by chasingoblivion, Pline



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Baking, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/pseuds/chasingoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: World-famous actor TK Strand and his bodyguard Carlos find themselves seeking shelter from fans and paparazzi in a bakery Carlos knows very well.OrBaking leads to a few life changes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz, Judd Ryder & Carlos Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	safe inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksmalltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM!!!
> 
> Nicole and I hope you enjoy this little something we wrote for you!
> 
> You deserve the best of the best because you're amazing and talented and sweet and a wonderful friend to have (yes, Nicky thinks so too, she just tries to hang onto her beliefs that she doesn't have this huge marshmallow heart we all know she has).
> 
> We love youu!!

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” 

TK freezes in the middle of shrugging out of his cobalt blue blazer. The soft fabric rests in the crook of his elbows and he tries to focus on that instead of Marjan. “It was a good meeting.”

“The meeting that you swore up and down was a waste of time and that you said was going to bore you to tears was good?”

“Yeah,” TK says, the response tasting pathetic on his tongue. As an actor, and a pretty successful one at that, shouldn’t he be better at lying? 

Marjan laughs as she takes the blazer TK holds out to her and hands him a distressed denim jacket in return. “Whatever you say, pretty boy.”

She busies herself with putting the blazer away in a garment bag, while TK slides his jacket on. It’s his favorite and usually makes him feel untouchable, but that feeling has been subdued by Marjan. Her attention to detail and capacity to remember even the most offhanded comments TK makes in regard to his wardrobe is what makes her the perfect stylist for all of his needs. However, those same traits are much less convenient when it comes to getting the truth out of him. 

Marjan is right though. TK did spend the past week complaining about today’s meeting and, just like he said, it was painfully boring. So much so that Paul, TK’s agent, had to nudge TK multiple times to make sure he stayed awake. TK is entirely sure that the meeting could’ve gone on without him there but, had that been the case, he would’ve missed out on the news that currently has him in such a good mood. 

The same news he’s looking forward to sharing with one person in particular.

“Was Carlos in the hall when you came in?” 

“Yeah, he was.” 

The three words shouldn’t be enough to set TK’s heart racing and yet, that’s exactly what it does. “Can you send him in on your way out?” 

“Of course.” Marjan grabs her things, including a few alternative outfits she brought along with her for TK’s meeting. “And just so you know, he’s looking especially handsome today. I’m usually not a fan of all-black ensembles, but he’s definitely pulling it off.”

Heat floods TK’s cheeks and he has to hold back from covering his face. It’s an annoying reaction that’s still fairly new to him. Usually he’s full of confidence when it comes to guys, but there’s something different about Carlos. Something TK has been trying his hardest not to think about. “Marjan!”

She shrugs, looking extremely unapologetic. “What? I figured you’d want to know.” When TK doesn’t say anything, her expression softens. It’s a shift in demeanor that he’s only seen a handful of times since they began working together. It sets him on edge immediately. “Are you still trying to ignore your feelings for him?”

_Feelings._

When she puts it like that, it makes the whole situation sound much simpler than it actually is. In a perfect world, it might’ve been.

But this isn’t a perfect world. TK’s a celebrity, Carlos is his bodyguard and, no matter how much his feelings have grown for Carlos over the years, he cannot act on them. He won’t. Carlos is the sun, TK is dark grey clouds, and he refuses to be the reason for dulling Carlos’s shine.

“I can’t like him.”

“Says who?” Marjan shoots back without missing a beat.

TK’s heart bangs painfully against his ribcage, reminding him that what he feels towards Carlos is something that he’s meant to keep to himself. “Because he works for me.”

“And?”

“And I can’t I-” TK’s mind travels back to a whirlwind romance with a co-star that led him down a path he never wants to travel down again. “I just can’t.” 

TK is hoping to leave it at that as his previous good mood deep dives off the ledge into something much less positive. 

Marjan must sense the shift because she frowns. “Carlos isn’t Alex, TK.” And you deserve to be happy.”

She leaves the room then, but her words still hang heavily in the air. It’s possible that TK would’ve spiraled into overanalyzing what she said and thinking back on a relationship he’d much rather forget had it not been for a knock at his door.

“TK?” Carlos calls through the door. “Can I come in?”

TK clears his throat, shaking his arms out in an attempt to shake off his declining mood. “Yeah.”

Seconds later, an imposing figure in all black enters the room. TK hates that Marjan was right - Carlos _does_ look especially handsome today.

“Hey,” Carlos greets, his bright smile a direct contrast to the dark outfit he’s wearing. As an actor, TK should be used to people’s ability to transform from who they really are into the character they’re playing, but he’s never adjusted to watching Carlos do the same. One second, he’s smiling and the human embodiment of a cuddly teddy bear. Then, in the next second, he’s a fierce bodyguard ready to hurt anyone who tries to harm TK. “How was your meeting? As boring as you kept saying it’d be?” 

“I mentioned that to you too?”

“Just a few dozen times,” Carlos says with a laugh. He walks further into the room, doing his usual cursory check before standing in front of TK. When he does, his smile devolves into a concerned frown. “Are you okay?”

Carlos does this a lot, locks onto TK’s emotions before TK even gets a chance to verbalize them. It could be said that it’s a skill he’s picked up after working for TK for close to three years now, but saying that would be a disservice to Carlos. The bodyguard has a way with people like no one TK has ever met before and that’s saying something considering how many people TK meets on a regular basis. 

“I’m fine.” Carlos’s eyebrows furrow together and TK can tell that he’s trying to determine whether or not to push for more information. It’s why TK adds, “I actually have some news for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.” A small spark of the excitement TK felt earlier reignites. “We’re leaving for a weeklong trip tonight, so pack your bags.”

Carlos’s phone is out of his pocket in an instant. “A trip? I don’t remember seeing anything about that on your schedule.” 

“It was just decided at today’s meeting.” TK pauses, always ready to add in a dash of suspense whenever he can. He likes to believe that it’s the actor in him that always chooses this dramatic route. “Oh and you should probably let your family know.” 

At this added statement, Carlos lowers his phone and focuses back on TK. “Why?”

“Because we’re headed to Texas.” TK’s lips lift up into a grin. This was the part of the meeting that fully woke TK up because he’s heard Carlos talk about where he grew up on multiple occasions. “Austin, Texas to be more specific.” 

For a second, Carlos stares at TK in stunned silence. It takes another second for him to find his voice. “Are you serious?”

“Very. And, it’s also possible that I talked Paul into extending the trip an extra two days so you could have a chance to see your family and friends. I know how much you miss them.” 

“TK,” Carlos says in an unbearably soft voice. There’s a twinkle in his brown eyes that wasn’t there before and TK’s chest swells with pride because _he’s_ the one that put that twinkle there. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Austin, here we come.”

* * *

Wherever TK goes, people recognize him.

It’s just a fact of life – the Sun rises in the East, hot dogs go best with mustard, and TK Strand can’t go anywhere without being noticed.

Someone must have tipped the paparazzi off or someone tweeted about it because, as soon as they exit the building TK has just finished an interview in, Carlos notices a crowd of people running towards them, phones and cameras out and yelling TK’s name.

“Oh no,” TK sighs.

Luckily for them, Carlos knows this neighborhood like the back of his hand.

“Follow me.”

He does not even look to check if TK is following, Carlos knows he is. That’s how they work – they trust each other fully and without hesitation.

Carlos makes them turn onto a street he has walked up and down countless times before, and his gaze finds the bakery facade right away. He runs faster – behind them, the crowd is still going strong but they are a street behind.

They don’t have much time before their hiding place gets made.

“Over here,” he shouts, dragging TK ahead of him and pushing him through the bakery’s door.

Carlos doesn’t hesitate.

As soon as TK is through the door, he whirls around and locks it behind him, flipping the closed sign with a precise movement born out of repetition, and then lowers the blinds.

It’s right on time as he just manages to catch a glimpse of the horde of reporters and fans before the room is plunged into relative darkness.

Instantly, relief floods through him.

He has made it.

TK is safe and they will be able to hide in here until the crowd has dissipated enough that they can get a chauffeur in without risking another scene.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Look, I can explain,” TK is already saying, apology sincere on his tongue. Carlos does not have to turn around to picture the contrite look on his face, but he turns anyway. That’s his role, making sure TK does not have to deal with anything that could prove a threat to him.

But the man is no threat.

“It’s my fault,” Carlos cuts in. TK’s expression is exactly how he’s expected it to be. “I made us barge in here to take cover.”

“Take cover, huh? And who do you think you are to be closing the shop this early?”

TK is worrying his lower lip, Carlos wants to smooth the worried lines between his brows but he holds back. That’s not his role.

The man facing them is tall. Carlos is no short man but even he has to tilt up his neck to look the guy in the eyes.

“I thought I’d take my chance.”

Both men try to hold it together but they break into a huge grin at the same time. TK frowns in confusion and this makes Carlos snort. In turn, Judd Ryder barks out laughing, long gone are the tensed – fake – lines of his shoulders which now sag into an eased position.

“Well, come give me a hug, Reyes, since you’re dropping by unannounced.”

Laughing, Carlos goes to give his old friend a hug and Judd squeezes him tight, even sweeping Carlos off his feet with ease.

It’s only when he’s let down to the ground that he notices three customers seated at the only table in the bakery – _I’m here to sell baked goods, not to entertain guests._ They are one small family of two men and a bright-eyed kid and they don’t appear to be too bothered by the commotion as they’re all laughing in delight at the scene.

TK, who loves kids and making them laugh, waves at the boy which elicits a perly laugh from him. One of his dads, the blue-eyed one, laughs and nods at TK.

In that moment, Carlos knows that TK has been made but these people won’t bother them.

Relieved, Carlos manages a small, thankful smile at them. The second father, brown-eyed, nods gracefully.

“Sorry about that, gents,” Judd says, his Southern drawl deepening with his humor. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

And with that, he drags Carlos by the arm. TK, as always, follows right behind.

The kitchen smells exactly as Carlos remembered it. A million moments, a million memories rush to him and he almost staggers under the weight.

 _Grace laughing as she wipes Judd’s face of flour. Himself dancing as he cleans, music blasting through the speakers, and Mateo attempting to sing the highest notes of_ ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’. _Michelle slipping in the backdoor to tell him she found her sister alive and well._

Countless memories twirl before his eyes, some joyful, some not but all of them bright and loud and alive.

“So what’s the deal?” Judd asks him when the door is closed behind them and that breaks Carlos out of his trance-like state. “And does it have anything to do with Superstar over here?”

“Yes,” he admits with an amused glance at TK who shrugs, sheepish. “We just want to wait until things calm down enough for us to leave. Is that okay with you?”

Judd hums low and long, but Carlos knows him enough to know he is only pretending to think it over.

“On two conditions,” he drawls. “You bake like the good ol’ times. And Superstar puts a post about the bakery on Instagram. Grace is always telling me to add content to the page, that’ll make her happy.”

“Deal,” Carlos replies with a laugh.

And so that’s how he finds himself going through Judd’s drawers feeling once again like he’s seventeen and wondering if he’s ever going to find his path.

“I had no idea you knew how to bake,” TK says and his eyes never leave Carlos as Carlos moves around the kitchen to get everything he needs ready.

Judd has barely changed anything at all, except there are more pictures of Grace and the two together now.

“I guess I can,” Carlos replies.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Judd shouts from the other room before sticking his head through the doorway, looking at TK. “Boy can bake, he’s great at it actually. It was a damn shame when he left the shop. We could’ve made a chef out of him.”

“Please, I was mostly at the counter. I just helped in the kitchen a bit.”

“Please,” Judd parroted, earning a laugh from TK though if anyone asked Carlos, he would say the imitation was lacking. “Get to work, Chef Costner.”

TK laughs again, his eyes are bright and his cheeks reddened. It’s mesmerizing.

Carlos forces himself to look away or else he thinks he could spend the rest of forever staring into TK’s eyes.

They don’t talk as Carlos continues rummaging through the drawers and cupboards, but when he turns around, his old favorite spatula in his hand, he finds that TK is still staring at him, a strange look on his handsome face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” and TK shrugs as if to rid himself of his odd mood. “I’m good.”

Unconvinced, Carlos decides however to drop the subject. He has found that it is no use pestering TK for answers when he isn’t ready to open up. That’s actually the best way to shut him all up and never get a word about it ever again.

It’s taken some time for Carlos to figure this out.

When he first started as TK’s bodyguard, he thought him to be like any other celebrities he’d worked for. Yet, slowly, Carlos saw behind the mask, behind the happy party facade, and caught a glimpse of the real man that was TK Strand.

Glimpses soon turned into longer and longer looks until all that Carlos could see was TK, without artifice, without lies – the truest of him and all of him beautiful in every definition it could ever have.

Carlos knows it. He is in love with the man. How could he not be? TK is a sun and Carlos has been pulled into his orbit.

He is more than happy to burn.

* * *

TK has seen Carlos do a lot of things as his bodyguard over the years. He has easily forced his way through rabid photographers, carefully navigated through crowds of TK’s adoring fans, broken down a locked door to be there when TK needed him most, and so much. Yet all of those moments pale in comparison to this - Carlos baking.

It’s mesmerizing to watch those same hands that hold so much power do something as delicate as crack an egg and expertly wield a whisk. 

TK doesn’t mean to stare, he _doesn’t_ , but there isn’t really anywhere else to look. And really, why would he even want to look anywhere else when Carlos is right there? 

It’s usually at this point in his train of thought that TK would force himself to think of something else. It’s such a natural process for him, that he switches his thinking without realizing it, letting his mind wander to his meeting earlier. He has just started wondering how he could’ve made a better impression when Marjan’s words from two days ago flash through his mind.

_You deserve to be happy._

It’s a sentence he’s heard a million times before but has very rarely ever believed. The inability to do so has led to a struggle that brings down TK’s mood more often than not. But today, TK doesn’t want to let it bring him down. If there’s one thing he’s learned as an actor, it’s to fake it ‘til you make it. And, if there’s one thing TK is good at, it’s faking it.

It’s for that reason that TK grants himself the indulgence of continuing to watch Carlos as he bakes. It’s intoxicating really, being in Carlos’s atmosphere. Especially here in this place where Carlos spent so much time when he was younger. He can tell that Carlos feels completely at ease here. The usual tension in his shoulders has all but dissipated and he hasn’t stopped smiling since he started baking.

TK would happily give away all the money in his bank account if it meant always getting to see that smile.

“There was this one time,” Carlos says, gearing up for what TK is sure will be a very entertaining story when they hear it. A series of sharp knocks at the backdoor nearest TK.

Three things happen simultaneously.

TK jumps, knocking over his seat in the process. Carlos, who was in the process of pulling a tray of finished cupcakes out of the oven, carelessly shoves them right back in. He rushes to stand in front of TK, effectively acting as a physical barrier between TK and whoever is at the door. 

There are a few terrifying seconds where the sound of someone continuing to bang on the door melds together with the sound of TK’s rapidly beating heart. Situations like this have arisen in the past, more times than he cares to remember, but the fear it incites in him is always the same. He’s aware that it’s the price he has to pay for his fame, but in times like this, that’s a particularly hard pill for him to swallow.

“I think they’re gone,” Carlos determines after the backroom is once again bathed in silence. His height makes it so that TK can’t even see the door, so TK peeks around him at the offending object. TK’s not sure what he’s expecting to see, but it seems wrong that the nondescript steel door is the reason that he currently has adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Maybe I should go out there and check.”

It’s instinct that has TK reaching out for Carlos’s forearm before he can walk away. “No.”

Carlos flinches like he’s been hurt and it’s not until TK pulls his hand away that he realizes that’s exactly what happened. There, on Carlos’s forearm, is an angry red mark. “Carlos,” TK whispers just as Carlos turns around to face him. TK is unable to look anywhere but at this new, unfamiliar injury. 

“Ouch,” Carlos mutters, lifting his forearm so that he can see the mark more clearly. “Didn’t even realize I did that.” 

“How did that happen?”

“That knocking and you jumping out of your seat caught me off guard,” Carlos explains, poking at his arm in a way that TK is sure is only aggravating the wound. “I accidentally lowered my arm onto the oven door. Very hot oven door.” Carlos winces when he touches a particularly sensitive part. “It’s just a burn.”

TK is not at all appreciative of Carlos’s nonchalance. There’s no world where TK is okay with being the cause of Carlos’s pain. He hated it the first time it happened two months into Carlos working for TK and he hates it even more now.

“Where’s the first aid kit?”

Carlos looks up at that, wiping away all traces of his discomfort as he offers TK a warm smile. “You don’t have to do that. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.” TK takes a step closer to Carlos, to do what, he’s not sure. All he knows is that he has to do _something_. “Now point me in the direction of where it is before I go out there and ask Judd for it myself.” 

The threat works as Carlos points at the corner of the room. TK moves in that direction right away with the knowledge that the sooner the injury is taken care of, the better.

“Sit,” he tells Carlos, resting the first aid kit on the counter and popping it open while Carlos takes a seat. It’s jarring for TK to be taller than Carlos, but TK brushes that off in order to focus on his task - tending to Carlos’s burn. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Carlos says, repeating his words from earlier in a much more subdued voice.

“I want to.” Then, because he’s impulsive and still running on an adrenaline high, TK adds, “you always take care of me. Let me take care of you.”

TK only hears Carlos’s sharp intake of breath because of their proximity. He doesn’t comment on it, choosing instead to uncap the silvadene he found in the first aid kit and carefully spread it over Carlos’s burn. He’s almost finished applying the cream when Carlos winces. 

“Sorry.” TK stops, giving Carlos an opportunity to pull his arm away. When he doesn’t, TK finishes applying the cream with an even lighter touch than before. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“You could never hurt me.” 

This time, it’s TK whose breath gets lodged somewhere in his throat. When he chances a glance at Carlos, he finds Carlos’s gaze resting steadily on him. Those brown eyes have seen so much of TK over the years - the good, the bad, and everything in between - and yet they still stare at TK like he’s something precious.

Someone _loved_. 

How has TK never noticed that before?

“Carlos.”

Carlos leans in closer, face only a hair's breadth away from TK’s. His breath fans across TK’s lips and TK would laugh if not for the importance of this moment. Earlier, TK noted that watching Carlos bake was intoxicating. That is _nothing_ in comparison to this.

“Tyler Kennedy.” 

It’s the name, his _full_ name, coming from Carlos’s lips for the first time since Carlos began working for TK that pushes TK over the edge. In the past, his tendency to act without thinking has gotten him in hot water, but TK knows without a shadow of a doubt that there are no negative consequences that can come out of kissing Carlos.

Finally.

When their lips meet, it’s everything TK has ever wanted but never knew he needed all rolled up into one. He’s so dizzy with the sheer joy and relief of having Carlos invade every one of his senses that his knees buckle. TK is certain that he would’ve fallen over if not for Carlos wrapping a steady arm around TK’s waist. 

Leave it to Carlos to still be taking care of him.

Carlos tilts his head and TK follows suit despite his lungs aching for him to pull back and take a breath. He has waited too long for this to occur to be bothered by his need for something as trivial as air. 

He trails his fingers up Carlos’s neck and tugs lightly on the hair there when - 

“I thought I told you to come back here and bake, not makeout like a couple of teenagers.” Carlos and TK spring apart in a flash, much to Judd’s amusement. “Didn’t realize that was something I would need to clarify.”

Carlos stares down at his feet, unable to meet his old boss’s gaze. TK has never seen Carlos look this bashful. It’s unfairly adorable. 

TK takes pity on Carlos and does what Carlos has done hundreds of times for TK - steps in between him and the thing that’s trying to cause him harm. Or, in this case, embarrassment. “That was my fault.”

“Really? ‘Cuz, last time I checked, it takes two to tango. Or two to play tonsil hockey.” 

TK snorts, Carlos gasps in mortification, and Judd laughs.

“As fun as picking on you two is, I came back here for a reason. Follow me.”

Judd turns on his heel, leaving the room and giving TK and Carlos a moment to themselves. 

“You okay?”

“Usually I’m the one asking you that,” Carlos comments, some shyness still lingering despite Judd’s exit.

“Well get used to it because I plan to ask you that every day from here on out.”

“Yeah?”

There’s hope shining in Carlos’s eyes and that prompts TK to take his hand while still mindful of his arm and the burn that is now covered in cream. “Yeah.”

“If y’all are still making out back there again-” 

“We’re coming,” Carlos yells, the annoyance in his voice not at all matching the genuine smile he directs at TK.

They walk out to the front of the bakery together, temporarily too distracted by each other to take note of anything else. That bubble is quickly broken by the overwhelmingly loud noise that’s barely muffled by the store’s glass door and windows. 

“Looks like all of Austin found out that we’ve got ourselves a superstar here.”

Even with all the blinds drawn, TK can tell there are a lot of people standing right outside of the building. This kind of large gathering caused by his presence alone is an inconvenience that TK has yet to adjust to. “I’m so sorry about this,” he apologizes, mentally trying to come up with a solution for their problem. Maybe he can sneak out the back door and draw the crowd away from the bakery? 

“What’re you apologizin’ for? All business is good business” All the chattering from outside floats into the store. “I’m thinking we let them in, in a controlled manner of course, but only if it’s something you’re comfortable with doing.” 

Judd stares at him expectantly and, at first, TK is at a loss for what the right call is here. It’s not until he feels Carlos squeeze his hand that TK remembers he’s not alone. He never has been, not with Carlos by his side.

“Let’s do it,” TK decides and is surprised to hear a child cheer in response. When he swivels his head to the right, he realizes that the family he and Carlos came across upon first entering the bakery is still here. They have abandoned their table in favor of standing off to the side, out of view of the flashing cameras. “You guys are still here?”

“We didn’t really have any way out,” the brunette responds drily. 

“ _Eddie_ ,” the taller man hisses before shooting TK an apologetic smile. “Please ignore my husband, he’s usually better behaved than this.” 

“Usually,” the young child echoes. This makes the blond man laugh as he holds out his hand for a high-five. The child readily reciprocates.

“How could you turn on your old man like that, Chris?”

“You and Buck always say that honesty is the best policy.”

The blond, who TK assumes is Buck, barks out a laugh and Eddie struggles not to do the same. 

It’s a small exchange but TK can feel the love the small family has for one another. 

Maybe one day that can be him and Carlos.

“Anyways, if there’s any way we can be of assistance, let us know.” 

Judd shakes his head. “Y’all don’t have to do that.’

“We want to,” Eddie chimes in. “And maybe when all is said and done, our son can get a picture with Mr. Strand.” 

“TK,” TK corrects. His father goes by Mr. Strand, not him. “And of course. We can take as many pictures as you guys want and please let me cover your bill from today’s meal. Also, I’d be happy to pay for any extra treats you decide to buy before heading out. I have it on good authority that the red velvet cupcakes here are delicious.” 

It’s Carlos who ends up taking the reins and concocts their game plan. He’ll be in the back, baking like his life depends on it while being mindful of not burning himself again. The latter detail is one that TK stressed multiple times. Judd will man the cash register. TK will be set up at a table next to the cash register, greeting people, taking photos and signing autographs. Chris will be sitting nearby TK, there to act as moral support and do things like hand TK a pen and refill his water as needed. And Buck and Eddie will be standing at the front door making sure there are only a certain number of people allowed in the building at a time. 

“We’re firefighters so we’ve had to deal with crowd control before,” Buck says after Carlos tells them what they’ll be doing. “We’ve got this.”

Buck and Eddie walk to the front door hand-in-hand, Judd goes to set up TK’s table, and Chris follows. Their dispersal grants Carlos and TK some last-minute privacy. 

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? I won’t be out here to keep you safe.”

TK tugs on their entwined hands, pulling Carlos closer and wrapping his arms around Carlos’s waist. “I’m sure.”

Leaning in for a kiss shouldn’t already feel as natural as it does.

“Alright, lovebirds.” Judd claps his hands just as he returns to the cash register. “That’s enough. Time to get this show on the road.”

Carlos pulls away reluctantly. “Now that I’ve gotten the chance to kiss you, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop.”

“I hope you never do,” TK replies happily as happiness swells in his chest like a balloon.

* * *

Waking up in TK’s arms feels like a dream, a dream he’s had many times before but which proves, this time, not to be a dream at all.

Carlos’ hands have a mind of their own it seems as it takes him quite some time to realize he’s tracing mindlessly on TK’s soft skin. He lets his hands do what they will anyway.

“How’s your arm?” TK asks, sleep still clinging to his voice.

“Good,” Carlos whispers back, the moment feels too intimate and precious to speak too loud. “You saved me.”

It’s said a little jokingly but Carlos means it too. TK saves him every day in so many ways and he might never know how much.

“No, _you_ save _me._ ”

He almost wants to protest but he doesn’t. TK has uttered the words with such sincerity and simplicity that it takes Carlos’ breath away.

Unable to speak, he can only snuggle closer to TK, and as TK caresses the wound on Carlos’ arm with the utmost gentleness, the only burn Carlos is able to feel is that of his own love for this wonderful, impossible man.

“We should get up,” TK says.

“In a minute.”

“You said your mom doesn’t like when people are late. I’m not about to make a bad first impression on my boyfriend’s mom.”

His hands still but his heart beats with renewed enthusiasm and it’s with something akin to awe that he looks up at TK.

“Boyfriend?”

TK, with his hair tousled and his big bright eyes, looks even more handsome than Carlos has ever seen him, and he has always thought TK to be the most handsome man in the world.

“Yes, boyfriend,” TK replies with the softest of smiles. “That’s good with you?”

Carlos smiles widely.

“More than good.”

They share a breathless laugh together and then, without either initiating or maybe both initiating at the same time, they share a slow, loving kiss.

They kiss and they laugh and they kiss some more. Drunk on happiness and TK’s laughter, Carlos has never felt more at peace than he does in that moment.

The two of them have been through so much together – ups and downs and downs again. They have seen each other at their worst and they stayed anyway, not because it’s easy but because they have made the conscious choice to.

They are still here, and though they don’t know it yet, they will be for the rest of their lives.

Carlos and TK will grow old together, will live full lives together, will spend every day of their lives assured in each other’s love.

But they don’t know that yet.

They don’t know they will marry on a stormy summer day and laugh as they and their guests run to get shelter from the sudden rain.

They don’t know that Carlos will hold TK’s hand as Owen Strand tells his son he’s been diagnosed with lung cancer.

They don’t know that TK will turn down a movie that could transform his career into legendary status to stay at Carlos’ side after Carlos has broken his spine.

They don’t know.

Or maybe they do, deep down.

It must be hope.

Until all that comes to pass, they continue laughing and kissing.

Whatever comes will come and they will have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
